Two Desperate Situations
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Boyz, Noyz, and Arachne want to throw Kurai a party, but how can they when they can't agree on anything. And in Heaven, Katan ask Zaphikel and Raziel to help him find a gift for Rosiel. But they can't seem to come up with anything. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Hope you guys like my story. Let me know, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

"Boyz. Boyz! BOYZ!" Noyz screamed. She was traveling with Arachne looking all over the place for Boyz. He finally popped up.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"Listen, Kurai has been feeling really depressed ever since Setsuna left. We want to do something nice for her." Noyz explained.

"So? What do you want to do?" asked Boyz.

"We were thinking of throwing her a party. We'll invite all of Gehenna." Arachne said.

"Why do I have to help? I mean I want to make the princess happy, but I don't know how to throw a party." Boyz said.

"You don't' need to worry about that. We'll take care of everything really. We'll just tell you what to do." Noyz said.

"Your not the boss of me! Why should I listen to you?"

"Come on, Boyz. Don't you want to make Kurai happy again?" Arachne said.

'_Oh boy. A guilt trip. Grr._ _Gosh, I don't want to see the princess upset.'_ Thought Boyz.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it." He said.

"Great! Thanks, Boyz. Follow us. And don't tell the princess a thing." Noyz said.

'_The more I think about it, the more I think I was just conned."_ Boyz thought.

In Heaven… 

"There you are!" Katan yelled.

Raziel was so shocked when he heard the yell he wound up dropping the tea.

"What is the matter with you?" He yelled. "You can't just go around shouting a scaring people!"

"Raziel, calm down. I always say your never going to get anywhere with that temper. Look. He's in a higher rank than you and in your anger you failed to realize it." Zaphikel said.

Raziel bowed. "I'm sorry. I was out of my place."

"It's fine. I need your help. Both of you." Katan said, helping Raziel clean up the mess.

"With what?" Zaphikel asked.

"Well, I want to do something nice for Lord Rosiel, but I don't know what. I need help." Katan explained.

"I don't know. What would Sevothtarte think if he knew we were helping him?" Raziel asked Zaphikel.

"I think we should help. Katan is such a nice man. Why shouldn't we help him?" Zaphikel said.

"Oh, thank you." Katan said.

"The only thing, Katan, I don't really know how to help. I can't think of anything that I could give that would make Rosiel happy." Zaphikel said.

"Maybe we could go around Heaven and ask other angels what they think." Raziel suggested.

"Weren't you the one worried about Sevothtarte finding us out?" Zaphikel asked smiling.

"Don't worry. Since I asked you for help I will do my best to make sure you won't get in trouble." Katan said.

"There. Besides we can make it look so that we're just curious. We don't actually have to say what we're doing." Said Raziel.

Zaphikel thought about for a little. "Ok then. If you really want to. But, there is one more thing I need to ask. Who's the first angel we ask to help us?"

Raziel and Katan just stood there. They couldn't think of anyone.

"That's what I thought." Zaphikel said.

"Wait, I know. He might be able to help us!" exclaimed Katan.

Well, that's chap. 1. Just wait a little and things will start to get humorous. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't to dull. I just had to start it off somehow. More interesting chapters to come, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. It took a while but here is chapter 2! YAY! Ok then, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

Boyz, Noyz, and Arachne were walking all around Gehenna. They couldn't find one place to hold Kurai's party.

"Maybe we should just have it in the room where we held Setsuna's body. I mean it's really big so it can fit everyone." Boyz suggested.

"No, you idiot! We can't have it there! We're trying to make Kurai feel better, not remind her of Setsuna!" Arachne yelled.

"Yea. I can't believe you would even think of that. Do you not care about the princess at all?" Noyz said.

Boyz just slumped his shoulders and kept following Arachne and Noyz. It's not like they were doing anything anyway. Boyz knew the next couple of days were going to be pure hell.

In Heaven…

"I know! He can help us!" Katan yelled. "Raphael. He always knows how to make a person happy. I mean, yea he is a pervert, but still. He may be able to help us."

"Raphael? Raphael? Are you sure you want him to help you? He knows how to make the ladies happy…I'm not to sure about a male." Zaphikel said.

Raziel nodded in agreement. "Yea. Maybe we should try someone else."

"No! We need to try as many people as we can. If he doesn't come up with anything good then we'll try someone else." Katan insisted.

Zaphikel just sighed. "Ok then. If that's what you really want. Come on, Raziel. Let's go pay a visit to Raphael."

In Gehenna…

"I got it, Arachne!" Noyz yelled.

"Got what?" Arachne asked.

"I know where we can hold Kurai's party! The third level of Gehenna, Banmaden. It's where all the angel crystals are kept. If we have the party there the crystals will make it look so pretty." Noyz explained.

"That's a great idea, Noyz! I knew you'd come up with something!" Arachne yelled jumping up and down.

Boyz just stared at them. He wondered if he should tell them. They would probably get mad. After a few minutes of weighing his options he decided to tell them. "Uh…ladies?"

Noyz and Arachne stopped jumping up and down and looked at Boyz. "What?" They said in unison.

Boyz flinched. "Um…well…. Banmaden, the place where the angel crystals are kept…is the same place that Setsuna's body was kept when he went to hell. And…well…I suggested that place and you guys said no."

Noyz and Arachne stared at Boyz for a long time.

'_The dark aura emanating from them is so large. They're scaring me'_ Boyz thought to himself.

"Well, Boyz." Arachne said in a sly voice. "You should have specified that you wanted the angel crystals to be part of the decorations. You just said the place where we held Setsuna's body. The angel crystals are in a different room then the one that Setsuna's body was held in."

"Yea, Boyz. Your not thinking at all are you? You should have mentioned the angel crystals somewhere in your suggestion." Noyz said in a sweet voice.

"Umm…yea…. your right…I should have. I was just being stupid. You guys are so smart!" Boyz decided to play it safe and agree with everything they were saying.

"That's what I thought you said." Arachne told him. Then Arachne and Noyz started to head in the direction of the angel crystals. Boyz just stood there in a daze. "They're both so terrifying. What have I gotten myself into?" He said to himself.

In Heaven…

"Ok. We're here." Raziel said.

They knocked on the door. No one answered. The trio looked at one another and knocked again. Still no one answered. Katan gently pushed the door open. The trio walked inside like it was a haunted house.

"Hello?" Katan called softly.

Raziel hid behind Zaphikel. "Can't we turn on a light or something? It's so dark. I can't see a thing." Raziel said.

"What are you so afraid of, Raziel? It's just a house. Katan, can you find a light switch so the little baby will let go of me?" Zaphikel said.

"I'm not a baby!" Raziel answered.

Katan turned on a light. They looked around a saw that Raphael lived a pretty good life. Silk curtains, white rugs, many couches and love seats. Yea, he didn't live bad at all. But the one thing that was missing was the doctor himself.

"Where could he be?" Katan asked.

"Well, he isn't here so we should leave." Raziel said heading toward the door.

"No. We promised Katan that we would help him and we are. Now come on and help us find Raphael." Zaphikel said grabbing the back of Raziel's shirt.

"We should try all the rooms." Katan said.

The trio started walking around the house and opening the doors. They couldn't find anything. They were about to give up when they noticed one more room.

"This has to be it!" Katan exclaimed.

He ran to the door and opened it. He stood there for a few seconds and then closed it. He turned to look at Zaphikel and Raziel.

"Yea. He's in there." Katan said in a small voice pointing to the door.

"Then why did you shut it?" Raziel asked.

"Some questions are best left unanswered, Raziel." Zaphikel said knowing why Katan had shut the door so abruptly.

Finally the doctor came out of the room. His button down shirt was open and he was in jeans with the zipper and button undone. "To what do I owe the honor, Cherubim Katan and Lord Zaphikel and…the kid?" He said.

"Your lucky your above me hotshot or I'd have something to say to you." Raziel whispered to himself.

"Well, I mean we can wait until your done. We don't need an answer right now." Katan said.

"It's ok. You scared her off. Come and sit. What is it you need?" Raphael said.

The trio sat down on a couch in front of Raphael. "Well, I need your opinion. If I wanted to give Lord Rosiel a gift then what do you think would be appropriate?" Katan said.

"Lord Rosiel huh? Yea…he likes being told he's pretty, so I can only figure he's a lot like a woman. If I were you I would run him a hot bath, ya know with the works. Put rose petals in it or make it a bubble bath. Then while he's relaxing give a massage, give him some champagne. Tell him he's beautiful. Then put him in bed and sleep next to him. He'll like that. Yea, and I think that will do it." Raphael said.

"Did you guys catch any of that? He talks so fast I didn't hear a thing." Raziel said.

"I got the gist of it…I think." Katan said.

"When one sense leaves the others get stronger. But I still couldn't understand what he said." Zaphikel said.

Raphael just looked at them with an annoyed look on his face. "You guys barge into my house uninvited, mess up my date, and then I give you advice and you don't listen. Get out, just get out."

"But…we didn't…" Katan started.

"GET OUT!" Raphael yelled.

The trio ran outside and slammed the door behind them. They look at each other for a little while then started walking.

"So now what?" Raziel asked.

"Who knows?" Katan said.

OK! Chapter 3 coming soon! Yay! Chapter 3 will have more of Noyz, Boyz, and Arachne.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone put the story on alert. Thank you so much, **inorganic**. Made me happy. I have it now that people who don't have an account can now review. Hehe. More Noyz, Boyz, and Arachne in this chapter. I hope. I can only assume, can't one?

Arachne and Noyz were having a great time planning the party for Kurai. They were sitting on the floor in the room with the angel crystals discussing what they were going to serve. Boyz sat in the corner with his arms crossed. He was watching them and wondering why in the world they asked for his help. They didn't need it. They were doing fine by themselves.

"Boyz? Boyz, listen to me." Arachne called.

"What is it?" Boyz asked.

"We need a little help. We already decided to have cake and sweets at the party because Kurai loves those. But, we also need to real food and drinks. What do you suggest?" Arachne told him.

Boyz was a little taken aback by Arachne being so nice to him. "Well, my favorite food is blood."

Arachne stared at him for a minute. "We don't all enjoy blood, Boyz. What's your other favorite food if you had to pick?"

"I like meat. Any kind. Doesn't matter if it's cooked or not. I like it" Boyz said.

"Meat. Yea, that might work. A lot of people here like meat. What do you think, Noyz?"

"I think it's a great idea. We'll serve a different variety of meat for the main course then for dessert we can have sweets." Noyz said.

"Great. Then it's settled. Chocolate and meat. That doesn't sound too appetizing when you first hear it, but I think it will work. Ok. Now that that's done we need to clean this place up. I'll go get us some water and cloths. It's time to give these angel crystals a good scrubbing." Arachne said. He got up and ran out to get what they needed.

Noyz walked over to Boyz and sat down next to him. "Thanks for helping us, Boyz. You didn't have to, but you did. I'm glad. Arachne is an exciting and fun person, but your making this even more fun." She said to him.

Boyz looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. I don't know if I'm actually much help but, I'll do the best I can."

Noyz put her arm around her brother and he rested his head on her shoulder. They waited patiently and quietly for Arachne to return.

In Heaven…

"Jeez. I don't know why we bothered with Raphael. He was no help at all. We should have known he would talk to fast for any of us to understand what he was saying."

Raziel was ranting about their visit to Raphael's home. He tried to help them, but they just couldn't keep up with his speech.

"Well, I heard him say something about roses. So, I think I'll try to incorporate roses to whatever it is I do for Rosiel." Katan told his friends.

"Ok then. So, now who should we try?" Zaphikel asked.

They all looked at each other than fell down on a bench.

"Dobiel?" Katan suggested.

"He knows nothing of romance. He's strictly business." Zaphikel said.

"Michael?" Katan said.

"No, no, no. You think he knows how to please someone. Disaster strikes wherever he is near. You don't need his advice." Raziel said.

"…Metatron?" Katan asked obviously desperate for someone else.

"Are you kidding?" Zaphikel said.

"Sevothtarte?"

"You have a death wish, don't ya?" Raziel told him.

"Ok, ok. How about one of Metatron's watchers?"

"Well…we could try it. But we would be putting her in danger. If Sevy ever found out that she spoke to us then he might kill her." Zaphikel said.

"Well then…I'm all out of ideas." Katan said slumping over.

Zaphikel, Raziel, and Katan all pondered on whom they could ask. They were coming up blank.

In Gehenna…

"Arachne, how is everything going?"

"Fine. Don't worry about a thing, Kurai. Noyz and I have it all under control."

"Ok. I'll leave it to you two. Make sure he doesn't find anything out." Kurai told Arachne.

"Ok. Don't worry. Nothing is going to go wrong." Arachne assured Kurai.

Arachne started to walk away from Kurai to meet back with Boyz and Noyz. The secret was still safe.

There we go. Please review. And I need help. I'm all out of angels for Katan to ask for help. Please give me some suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Lots of reviews. I'm so happy. **Anime0906** likes Raziel and you should know that he will stay. Love the idea that **fallenangellaila **gave. That's an awesome idea. I will incorporate it.** Violet **told me some interesting things about the names. I like Voice better than Boyz, but I like Noyz better than Noise. Noyz is a cute way to spell it. Anyway, I will use the ideas everyone gave me and I hope you enjoy the story. **Kitty Pride** had some good ides as well. I will incorporate them.

Arachne came back with some buckets and cloths.

"Let's get to cleaning. This is going to take a while."

Boyz looked around at all the crystals and knew Arachne was right. He really didn't want to clean.

"Hey, Arachne. Who is going to cook the food? We need to tell them that we are planning to have a lot of food. Otherwise it might mess everything up." Boyz said. He was hoping to go find someone to tell them to cook so he wouldn't have to clean.

"Don't worry, Brother. We already have it taken care of." Noyz said.

Boyz sighed. _'How likely.'_ He thought. "Wait a second. We only decided a few moments ago what we were going to eat. How can you have it taken care of?"

"Because Boyz, we are going to cook. We can't leave it to anyone else, so it's got to be us!" Arachne said.

Boyz just stared at them. "What? I can't cook."

"Sure you can! You've cooked for me before. Remember? You are an awesome cook." Noyz said.

"But I can't cook for a huge party like this! It'll be to much!" He argued.

"We'll be helping you, Boyz. So don't worry. After we get done cleaning we'll start to cook." Arachne said. Noyz and Arachne went back to cleaning. Boyz sighed and knew he lost this battle. He picked up a rag and started cleaning.

Kurai was looking into the room that Arachne, Noyz, and Boyz were in. She laughed at everything Boyz said. "This is so much fun." She whispered.

In Heaven…

Raziel, Zaphikel, and Katan where still wondering whom they could possibly ask to help with their problem.

"Is there anyone we forgot to ask?" Katan said in defeat.

"No one but Rosiel himself." Raziel said.

Zaphikel and Katan looked at each other. They both smiled then turned to Raziel. Raziel noticed this and started to back away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"My sweet Raziel, you are brilliant. That is a great idea." Zaphikel said more to himself than Raziel.

"What are you talking about?" Raziel's wings came out of his back just in case he needed a quick get a way.

"Raziel! You can ask Rosiel himself what he would like as a gift! That way I can't go wrong! And while your doing that Zaphikel and I can continue with our search to find someone else to ask." Katan explained.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't Zaphikel do it?" Raziel said desperately.

"No. It has to be you!" Katan said.

"Why can't you come with me? What sense does it make to go look for more people if I'm asking Rosiel?" Raziel yelled at them.

Zaphikel and Katan glared at Raziel. Raziel was in the air and flying away when he saw Katan come after him. He tried to fly faster, but Katan was more experienced than him. Katan grabbed him and flew him back to Zaphikel. They started to walk together to Rosiel's place. Raziel was complaining the whole way.

"Who should we ask while Raziel is with Rosiel?" Katan asked not even struggling to keep Raziel under his arm.

"Hmm…how about Gabriel?" Zaphikel suggested.

"Ok then." They made to Rosiel's place. It was very impressive. So big and beautiful.

"Play along or I'll kill you." Katan said menacingly. Zaphikel laughed knowing that he was kidding but it seemed that Raziel thought he was serious. Katan walked into Rosiel's room with Raziel behind him.

"Katan, where have you been? Oh, and who's your friend?" Rosiel asked from the bed.

"This is Raziel, subordinate to Lord Zaphikel. He said that he needs to talk to you. He said it was very important." Katan told him.

"Come sit with me. Leave us, Katan." Katan bowed and left Raziel with Rosiel. Raziel stared at the angel in front of him and wondered what he got himself into.

That's all for now! What is Kurai up to, I wonder. Read and find out! And next up in the Angel section is Gabriel!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it took so long! I got a new reviewer. **MariusVampyr **is his name! I'm so happy he liked my story! I really am sorry I took so long. Here it is, the next chapter.

"Why are you guys cleaning the angel crystals?"

Kurai walked into the room where Arachne, Noyz, And Boyz were cleaning the angel crystals for her party. Boyz's eyes got really wide.

"They were all dirty. They deserve better than that, Kurai." Arachne said.

"How in the world did you two get Boyz to help you?" Kurai asked.

"We are very persuasive people. He agreed without much of a fight at all." Noyz told her.

"_Much_ of a fight?" Kurai asked emphasizing the 'much'.

"That's what I said." Noyz said with a smile.

Kurai and Arachne stared laughing and Noyz joined them. Boyz sighed.

'_At least she doesn't know about the party.'_ Boyz told himself.

"It's fun to see you like this, Boyz. It's nice of you to help them fix up this place. And remember, they asked for your help and you agreed. They owe you." Kurai patted him on the back and walked away.

Arachne's and Noyz's eyes got wider and Boyz smiled very mischievously.

"This job just got a little funner." Boyz whispered.

Arachne and Noyz stared at each other while Boyz went on cleaning.

In Heaven…

"Come here. Don't be shy. Tell me your name again." Rosiel motioned for Raziel to sit on the bed with him. Raziel slowly made his way over.

"My name is Raziel. I need to ask you something." He said. Raziel sat down at the edge of the bed. Rosiel laid his head down on the pillow and stared up at Raziel.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering…this is little awkward for me…but…if someone who cared about you wanted to give you gift what would you want?" Raziel stuttered.

Rosiel stared at him for a few moments. Raziel stared back. A while went by before Rosiel smiled and buried his head in the pillow. When he looked back up again he was still smiling.

"Does Katan want to give me something? A gift? And don't lie to me cause I will know."

Raziel's eyes grew wide. He wasn't sure what to say. He said the only thing that came to mind. Nothing.

"You silence says it all. My wonderful Katan. He's so good to me. You know, he's always trying to make me happy. He does a great job of it too. But he doesn't understand that all I really want is for him to hold me as I sleep. He does everything in the world for me except hold me. That's all I really want." Rosiel said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You really like him don't you?" Raziel asked him.

"He is the only one who understands me. He is a part of me. I can't think of life without him." Rosiel said.

"Why don't you tell him that all you want is for him to hold you? Your not scared are you?"

"Well…. no…. I just never had a good time to tell him. Well, I answered your question. No need for you to stay longer than necessary. You can go. Who knows what Zaphikel would do without you for this long?" Rosiel said.

"I was only gone for a few minutes." Raziel replied.

"I know." Rosiel said with a wink. Raziel smiled and hopped off the bed.

"Raziel?" Rosiel called. Raziel turned around. "This is our little secret."

Raziel nodded his head bowed before he left. When Raziel reached the middle of the hall he realized something. He had to tell Katan what Rosiel wanted, but Rosiel told him not to tell anyone anything. Raziel fell to his knees in exhaustion and wondered what he was going to do. He got back up and started to walk away.

'_I'll think of something.'_

Short chapter. Rosiel was kind of mushy, no? More coming. Hope you enjoy.


	6. When Raziel's Away

OK. It took forever to update but I'm doing it. Its kind of late at night though so don't expect this chapter to be anything special. Since I'm tired this chapter is about what Zaphikel and Katan did while Raziel was talking with Rosiel.

Zaphikel and Katan made their way over to the Water Garden to see Gabriel. When they got there she was sitting in her chair as always. Zaphikel smiled and started talking to her.

"Hi, Gabriel. How are you?"

There was no response.

Zaphikel and Katan looked at each other. Then they looked back at Gabriel.

"Well, I need a favor. I want to give Rosiel a gift but I can't think of anything. What do you think I should give him?" Katan asked.

Once again, there was no response.

"That's ok. Take your time." Katan said.

"Yes. We are in no rush." Zaphikel said.

A few hours later….

"You know what, Gabriel, if you didn't want to help then you could have said so before hand!" Katan yelled.

Him and Zaphikel stormed out of the Water Garden leaving Gabriel to herself. They didn't see Sevy sitting behind her listening to everything they were talking about.

"Hmph. They won't finish their little plan. I won't let them."

A very very very short chapter. But I'm sleepy. Zaphikel and Katan were kind of stupid in this chapter, no? Anyway, Sevy makes his appearance and we'll see what's going to happen.


	7. Boyz's Surprise

_**Second to the last chapter! In this chapter all is reveled in Gehenna. Enjoy.**_

Boyz, Noyz, and Arachne were standing around the room with the angel crystals. Everything was finished. The food was set out, the room was clean and decorated, and Kurai would be surprised! People started to fill the room. Boyz was getting more excited by the minute.

"This is great." He said. "The princess will be so surprised!"

Noyz and Arachne glanced at each other and smiled.

The party was going great. Everyone was having fun. There was only one problem. The princess was nowhere to be found. Boyz started to get nervous. Was all their hard work for nothing? He looked around the room. The princess still wasn't here. Then Boyz noticed that Arachne and Noyz were missing too. He looked around and couldn't find them either. He was about to go in a corner and cry when he saw them. All three of them were standing in front of everyone. Kurai, Arachne, and Noyz.

"Ok, everyone! Let's give a big 'round of applause to Boyz!" Kurai yelled. Everyone in the room turned toward Boyz and started clapping. He was confused. Why were they clapping for him? It was Kurai they should be clapping for.

"This party was made for you, Boyz. We thought the best way to hide it from you was to tell you about it to your face." Arachne said laughing.

"You made your own surprise party!" Noyz yelled cheerfully.

Boyz wasn't sure what to think. He walked right into that one. He looked around at everyone laughing. He lowered his head. Then when he lifted it back up he was laughing harder than anyone.

After the party Arachne, Kurai, Boyz, and Noyz were sitting at one of the tables.

"You didn't have to do this guys." Boyz said.

"Well, we figure that we never really show how much we appreciate you. So this is our way of saying thank you." Arachne said.

"Yep! And that we appreciate you. You always make me laugh and you're so cool to be around. Thanks for everything, Boyz." Kurai said.

Boyz gave a big smile.

"Don't let it all go to your head now." Noyz said.

"You always have to ruin the moment, don't you?" Boyz said to Noyz.

"You know I love you." Noyz said giving her brother a nudge.

He looked at the people around him and knew she was telling the truth. He was loved. He would never, ever, forget that.

**_One more chapter. Then it's the end._**


	8. The Final Suggestion

**_The final chapter!_** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here we go!

Raziel had finally caught up to Zaphikel and Katan. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell them what Rosiel told him. Rosiel had asked him not to tell Katan what he had said. Raziel shook his head. How was he going to do this?

"Raziel, did you find anything out?" Zaphikel asked him when he made it to them.

Raziel hesitated. "Not really. He didn't really give me an answer." He said in a low voice. He saw Katan's face fall. He felt terrible for lying to him. He knew no other way to tell him what Rosiel wanted though. Then suddenly it hit him.

"You know, we've asked everyone their opinion about this, even Rosiel himself, but I have a suggestion." Raziel said.

"You have a suggestion?" Zaphikel asked him.

"Shoot." Katan said.

"Well, this is going to sound really stupid but hear me out. Why don't you just hold him as he sleeps? I mean, yea, Raphael was right about him being like a girl, that he wants material things, but maybe sometimes he wants you to hold him. He cares about you, Katan, not what you can give him."

Katan looked at Raziel for a little while. Raziel couldn't help but blush. Then Zaphikel put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are wise beyond your years, my sweet Raziel." Zaphikel said smiling.

"You really are. Thank you. I think that was the best suggestion I had all day." Katan said.

"But you won't be able to use it." The three men turned to see who said that.

Sevothtarte had stepped out from behind a statue.

"It's obvious that you are followers of Rosiel and I cannot accept that. Are you ready to die?" he said.

Raziel backed into Zaphikel who held him from behind. Katan stood there wondering what to do. He couldn't defeat Sevy. He was nowhere near strong enough. He was getting ready for Sevy to finish him off but the blow never came. He was floating. Zaphikel and Raziel were there too. It was obvious they were surprised too. They finally landed and looked around.

"We're in the Water Garden." Katan confirmed when he saw Gabriel.

"Brought to this place by the protection and guidance of water. Jibril did hear us when we asked her for her opinion." Zaphikel said.

Raziel was still a little shaken up by what had happened and was clinging to Zaphikel like he would never let go. Zaphikel felt Raziel trembling under his arm and held him tighter. He would never let him go until he was sure he was ok. Katan stood up and looked around. His grew wide at what he saw.

"Lord Rosiel?" He said.

Rosiel came out from behind Gabriel. "Jibril saw you were in trouble and brought me here. I'm glad you're ok, Katan."

He walked over to Katan and took his arm. "Look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?" he said.

Katan put his arms around his waist and buried his head in his neck. "Not as beautiful as you, Lord Rosiel. The moon doesn't even compare to your beauty." He whispered.

Zaphikel and Raziel smiled. They got up and started to walk away.

"Zaphikel? Raziel? Thank you for taking care of my Katan." Rosiel said.

They smiled and started to leave. Before Raziel turned away Rosiel winked at him. Raziel smiled and hurried to catch up with Zaphikel. When he did Zaphikel suddenly stopped. They were in the middle of the park. Zaphikel sat on the ground. Raziel gave him an odd look. Zaphikel opened his arms and smiled. Raziel laughed and sat in Zaphikel's lap. He felt safe and Zaphikel's embrace. He shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

That's it. It's officially over! I hope everyone liked it! Watch for more of stories! Later!


End file.
